


Not Super

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not Super

Clint sometimes feels insecure,  
Because he is not super,  
But he is a hero,  
And he loves it.  
But sometimes he is overshadowed,  
Along with Natasha,  
Among Gods, giant green monsters,  
And a super soldiers.  
But Clint doesn't mind.  
He knows his value.  
And he is glad to help.


End file.
